


If brokenness is a work of art/ Surely this must be my masterpiece

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Non gemevi così quando ero io ad aprire quella zip, Sammy-boy. Dovrei offendermi?".Sam sa che se voltasse la testa vedrebbe Lucifero seduto con le spalle appoggiate alla testata del letto e le gambe distese sul materasso, al loro fianco. Può immaginarlo perfettamente nella sua testa - perché lo è: tutto nella sua testa. Non si volta a guardarlo.





	If brokenness is a work of art/ Surely this must be my masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento del gruppo WCCS  
> Prompt: CICATRICE

  
_Stitch by stitch, I tear apart_   
_If brokenness is a form of art_   
_I must be a poster child prodigy_   
_Thread by thread, I come apart_   
_If brokenness is a work of art_   
_Surely this must be my masterpiece._

  
_["Neptune" - Sleeping at Last]_   
  


 

*******

 

  
"Dean", sospira Sam, mentre suo fratello lo preme contro il materasso.

  
"Sammy", ed è più un gemito che una parola. " _Sammy_ ", ripete, e Sam può sentire la vibrazione della voce di suo fratello sulla pelle e - sotto di essa, risuonargli nel sangue e nelle ossa. _Sammy,_ mormora Dean e quel suono riverente sulla sua bocca è l'unico nome che Sam abbia mai avuto.

 

"Oh, ma se ricordi, io ti ho chiamato in molti modi, _Sammy-boy_ ", dice la figura che non è esattamente un uomo, seduto sulla sponda opposta del letto.

 

Sam chiude gli occhi e focalizza tutta la sua attenzione sul peso di Dean sopra di lui, sul suo corpo familiare tra le cosce e sulla durezza della sua erezione che gli preme sul fianco - e quasi riesce a sentirne il calore, anche attraverso i vestiti.

  
"Dean", geme ed è quasi una preghiera; al contrario di tutte quelle che ha rivolto a Dio, questa ha una risposta: le mani di suo fratello si infilano sotto i suoi vestiti e sono un calore intossicante sul suo stomaco e, quando scorrono verso il basso, verso la chiusura dei suoi jeans, Sam si inarca come un gatto sotto il loro tocco. "Sammy", ed nuovamente è tutto quello che dice Dean prima di aprire la zip con una mano sola.

 

"Non gemevi così quando ero io ad aprire quella zip, _Sammy-boy._ Dovrei offendermi?".

  
Sam sa che se voltasse la testa vedrebbe Lucifero seduto con le spalle appoggiate alla testata del letto e le gambe distese sul materasso, al loro fianco. Può immaginarlo perfettamente nella sua testa - perché lo è: _tutto nella sua testa_. Non si volta a guardarlo.

 

La mano di Dean è dentro i suoi pantaloni, preme sulla sua erezione e Sam geme, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di suo fratello.  
 _Vorrebbe vedere quello sguardo compiaciuto in mezzo alle proprie gambe._

 

"Avevi un'espressione splendida in ginocchio in mezzo alle mie gambe, _Sammy-boy_. La paura ti dona"

 

"Zitto", scatta Sam, prima di riuscire a fermarsi.  
"Non ho detto niente", risponde Dean, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"So che stavi per farlo", dice, cercando di infondere sicurezza nelle proprie parole, prima attirare suo fratello verso di sé e baciarlo. Qualsiasi dubbio sul viso di Dean sembra scomparire.

  
"Oh, ma tu non vuoi davvero che io stia zitto, _Sammy-boy_ ", dice Lucifero e Sam quasi volta la testa per guardarlo, quando sente il materasso affondare accanto a lui. Invece, inarca il collo e geme nella bocca di Dean, passandogli la lingua sulle labbra morbide. "Se io stessi zitto", continua la voce di cui Sam non dimenticherà mai l'intonazione, "Non potrei dirti che _sei disgustoso_ , _Sammy-boy._ Gemi come una puttana in calore appena tuo fratello ti mette una mano sul cazzo. È evidente a tutti che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in te, _sono sicuro che concorderai"_.

  
"Dean", dice Sam, cercando di affogare qualsiasi altra parola. "Ho bisogno di toccarti - _Posso -_ ?", chiede; come se chiedendo il permesso fosse meno osceno. ( _Sente il sorriso di Lucifer a quel pensiero)_.  
"Sì", annuisce Dean. "Sì".

  
Sam slaccia la cintura di suo fratello con una sola mano, e abbassa jeans e slip insieme, liberando finalmente sua sua erezione.   
È una vista stranamente erotica quella di Dean completamente vestito, eccetto per i pantaloni aperti e abbassati quanto basta per scoprirne il pene eretto. Sam vorrebbe inginocchiarsi e prenderlo in bocca.

 

" _Sammy-boy!_ Sono scioccato!", esclama l'uomo che non esiste, con un finto tono sorpreso. "Sono cose da pensare, queste?"

 

"Scopami, Dean", dice, perché l'erezione di suo fratello dentro di lui è l'unica cosa a cui ha bisogno di pensare.  
"Bhè, se me lo chiedi così, come potrei mai rifiutare?", scherza Dean, e i suoi occhi sono scuri e dilatati.

  
Quando la coscia di Dean, ancora fasciata dai jeans, preme contro la sua erezione avvolta nel cotone dei suoi boxer, Sam geme, impaziente.

 

"Io sì che saprei come farti gemere davvero, _Sammy-boy_ ", il tono sognante di Lucifer gli fa salire in gola una boccata di bile. "Altro che una sveltina in motel".

 

Sam si lascia sfilare i pantaloni da Dean e per un attimo si sente ridicolo, in camicia, calzini e nient'altro - ma suo fratello lo spinge nuovamente contro il materasso e sente l'erezione premergli contro il bacino, e quasi non riesce a pensare a nient'altro che non sia quella pressione, quella durezza contro il suo fianco.

 

"Se fosse per me, a quest'ora saresti a quattro zampe, con una di quelle museruole per i cani che mordono - e magari anche uno di quei collari, col mio nome sopra, perché _tu appartieni a me"_.

" _Tuo_ ", mormora Sam.  
"Sammy, Sammy, _mio -_ ", risponde Dean.

 

"E _perché no_ , magari deciderei persino di scoparti, ma non prima di averti aperto lo stomaco con le mie mani". Sam con la coda dell'occhio lo vede scrollare le spalle, non curante. "Immagina lo spettacolo dei tuoi intestini che si rovesciano a terra, mentre ti prendo a quattro zampe... Sento un formicolio solo a immaginarlo, _Sammy-boy!_ O, forse, dovrei dire ' _a ricordarlo_ '?"

 

" _No -_ ", mormora Sam, mentre suo fratello fa scivolare un dito bagnato di lubrificante dentro di lui.

 

"Immagina come saresti finalmente _leggero_ , senza tutte quelle porcherie che hai dentro".

 

" _No_ ", ripete, ma né Lucifero, né Dean sembrano sentirlo.

 

"Ti ricordi come ti sentivi pulito, dopo che ti avevo svuotato?"

 

Sam chiude gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di concentrarsi sulla sensazione delle dita di Dean che scivolano dentro di lui, _avanti e indietro_ , penetrandolo.

Ma, anziché rilassarsi, si sente sempre più agitato e nervoso e - _le dita di suo fratello sembrano improvvisamente troppo grandi_. Nonostante un attimo prima avesse caldo, stretto al corpo di Dean e ancora mezzo vestito, improvvisamente il sudore gli si ghiaccia sulla schiena.

 

"Disgustoso", mormora Lucifero nella sua testa e dall'altra sponda del letto. "Se solo vostro padre potesse vedervi... Certo, se non stesse marcendo all'inferno da qualche parte..."

" _No -_ "  
"Sam?". La voce di Dean è esitante. "Qualcosa non va-?". Sam, anche senza abbassare lo sguardo, sente la sua erezione ammorbidirsi, anche sotto il tocco di suo fratello.   
"No", dice, con voce ferma. "E' tutto okay, solo - Mi serve un attimo -".

 

"Oh, _Sammy-boy_ , dicono che sia più frequente di quanto si pensi. Non hai di che vergognarti", ride Lucifero.

 

"Puoi - puoi continuare?", chiede Sam, sapendo benissimo che Dean non lo farà.   
"Certo, Sammy", dice, invece - e un momento dopo sente l'erezione di suo fratello spingere contro di lui e iniziare a penetrarlo.

 

Per un attimo è sorpreso e quasi - _ferito_ dall'indifferenza di Dean, ma - pensa - _probabilmente è troppo preso dalla situazione per fermarsi a pensare._

 

Sam getta indietro la testa e respira, quasi senza fiato e cercando di ignorare la sensazione di nausea allo stomaco, mentre suo fratello spinge tra le sue cosce.   
"Sammy", geme Dean, senza fiato.  
Sam è immobile con gli occhi spalancati e, sfortunatamente, più sangue al cervello di quanto ne avesse pochi minuti prima.

 

"Patetico", mormora Lucifero.

 

Suo fratello ansima e spinge dentro di lui, penetrandolo ritmicamente.   
Sam chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi sulla sensazione dei loro corpi uniti, di concentarsi su Dean, con cui _sta facendo l'amore_ -  
 _\- Eccetto che_ , ogni attimo che passa il peso immaginario di Lucifero sull'altra sponda del letto diventa più reale di Dean tra le sue gambe e - dentro di lui.

 

"Che c'è, _Sammy-boy_ , non ti stai divertendo?", ride Lucifero e Sam vuole solo che la _smetta,_ che _scompaia_ una volta e per sempre e che stia _zitto, zitto, zitto -_

 

Sam spalanca gli occhi e afferra la propria mano sinistra, ancora segnata dal taglio profondo che a stento sta iniziando a guarire, e ne preme il palmo - _con forza._  
Mentre l'unghia del pollice destro riapre la ferita, Sam solleva lo sguardo _e_ -

  
\- E Dean scompare.

 

Ci mette qualche momento a capire, a spiegarsi perché sia solo, sdraiato su uno dei letti della stanza, con i vestiti spiegazzati e tutti al loro posto, a corto di fiato e con il collo e il viso fastidiosamente bagnati di sudore.  
\- E poi, come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore nel suo cervello, _capisce._

 

  
Volta la testa e incrocia finalmente incrocia lo sguardo di Lucifero che, in silenzio, piega gli angoli della bocca in quella che sembra essere la parodia oscena di un sorriso e gli fa un occhiolino -

\- Prima di scomparire come una fiammella spenta da un colpo di vento improvviso.

 

 

 

  
_È tutto nella mia testa_ , si ripete disperatamente Sam, continuando a riaprire la ferita sulla mano sinistra, fino a farla sanguinare.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
